The Pensieve Collection
by PatonxJulia
Summary: Fifty Prompted, most likely unrelated one-shots. Ranging from Cannon to AU, Slash to Het, Marauders Era to Next Generation. Mostly written just to get back into the practice of writing again. Rating to be safe, just in case of something written later on. Might possibly include crossovers later, I'm not quite sure yet. Have Fun!
1. Intro

AN: For a while now, I've been inactive as a writer. I've just been reading, which is okay, because it helped me expand my horizons, but it didn't really help me forward any books I would eventually be writing. Now, I have an entire book planned, but I'm not quite used to writing constantly yet, seeing as I had fallen out of the practice.

In order to get back into the practice of near constant writing, I will be doing a prompt a day for fifty days. All of them will be in some way linked to Harry Potter, and even if they aren't directly linked, you can probably apply them to the story in some way.

All of these will be a unique plot line. They'll range over the original cannon, alternate universes, next generation stories, and the lot. Probably quite a few pairings, slash included, and there will be some with absolutely not pairings at all. I'll put warnings up at the top if there is going to be slash, so that if that's not exactly your cup of tea you can skip it.

So, now that I've given you the summary of what I'm going to do, I guess I better go do it. I'll give you the prompt list, and where I found it, so that any of you that read this can do the same if you want to. Have fun reading!

** Prompt List:**

Everyone else was laughing.

On the other side of that door

Late again

What I've always wanted

A sound I'd never heard before

What if . . .

The last time I saw him

At that moment I should have left.

Just a brief encounter

I knew how it felt to be an outsider.

Hidden away in the back of a drawer

What I should have said

Waking up in a strange room

There were signs of trouble.

Keeping a secret

All I have left is this photo.

It wasn't really stealing.

A place I pass by every day

Nobody can explain what happened next.

Staring at my reflection

I should have lied.

Then the lights went out.

Some might say it's a weakness.

Not again!

Where I'd go to hide out from everyone

But that's not my real name.

Her side of the story

Nobody believed us.

It was time to change schools again.

We climbed to the top.

The one thing I'll never forget

Follow these rules and we'll get along fine.

It may not be worth anything.

Never again

On the other side of the street

My father used to tell me

When nobody was looking

If I could do it over again

Of course it was illegal.

It wasn't my idea.

Everyone was staring at me.

It was a stupid thing to say.

Hiding under my bed

If I tell you the truth

My secret collection

Footsteps in the dark

The first cut is the deepest.

Trouble, big trouble

Laughing uncontrollably

It was just a game to them.

**Link to cite: **

. 

(Since doesn't like it when you put links in stories, I had to put a space or two in between the .com, so take that out and it should work just fine. )


	2. Day One: Everyone else was laughing

**Day One**

**Prompt: Everyone else was laughing**

Harry stared out over the ministry party that he had never wanted to come to in the first place, disbelief coursing through him. It had not even been a month ago that the final battle had taken place, not even a month ago that so many people that had supported him and loved him had died, and yet here they all were, partying like nothing had ever been wrong.

It infuriated him. How could they all stand there, laughing and drinking, when there were people out there that had no idea where their next meal was coming from, people who had no idea where their family was, or if they were even alive at all.

He felt a hand fall gently onto his arm. He looked down to find Luna looking up at him, pity shining in her eyes. Harry had become surprisingly close to the petite girl, coming to know her as a good friend. They were close enough to be brother and sister, and after the war when he found out that her father had died, he had blood adopted her into the potter family, bringing her into the blood-line.

They were both a bit disgusted with the British Wizarding world. After the entire war that had been based on bigotry, the Wizengamot still refused to change the laws about so called 'dark' creatures, such as werewolves, vampires, and surprisingly, veela. Because of this the Malfoys (another surprising friendship that had sprung up after the war,) were forced to emigrate out of the country.

"Harry, I think it's time we left." Luna said quietly. To anyone else it would sound like she was just saying that it was time they left to party, but to Harry, it was a clear message. It was time to leave Britain, and the Wizarding world with it, behind completely.

Harry hesitated for a moment. He thought about his best friends, Ron and Hermione. They were now happily settled down, having been married since the week after the battle. It had been a quiet bonding in a small park that Hermione had found. It had been beautiful, a spot of peace amidst a storm of post-war chaos.

They had opened up a shop together. Not the most likely of things for them to do, as everyone was expecting them to go into the ministry, but they had opted for a quieter, more domestic life, with a cozy apartment over their shop in the muggle world. They sold little trinkets and baubles, and made a respectable living off of it. They were almost completely segregated from the world that they had saved, so Harry didn't think that they would have much of a problem with him moving out of the country, so long as he visited often.

He smiled over at Luna, having reached a decision.

"Alright. Let's go."

And go they did. Along with George, who never really overcame his twins death, they moved to America. They caught up on their muggle schooling, went to college, and supported themselves off of what they made, leaving the combined Potter-Black fortune untouched except for in the beginning. And they were happy with it.

They lived long lives, and filled them with people that they loved. Harry became a doting father to his godson Teddy, and raised him to be in-tune with the muggle world, sending him to a magic school in America. He soon forgot about the laughing people, the fake sympathies, and the unreal tears.

And with a fairy-tale ending to a less than perfect story, he lived happily ever after.

** AN: Okay, I've got to admit, I'm not too happy with this one. Then again, I usually don't write angst very well, even if I do gravitate towards it. Bah. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to do a crack-shot next time! **

** Hope you enjoyed, even if it wasn't my best. See you tomorrow! **


	3. Day Two: On the other side of the door

**A/N: Oh for goodness sakes, here I am saying I'm going to keep up with this, and I miss Day Two! In my defense, I was barely on my computer at all yesterday. There was a lot of stuff going on. :D **

**Warnings: Language, though it's kind of understandable once you know what's going on. :D**

**World: Cannon**

**Pairing: Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron**

**Word Count: 889**

**Day Two: On the other side of that door**

Harry paled at hearing another scream.

"Is she supposed to be doing that?" He frantically asked of Hermione, who was calmly sitting in the uncomfortable chair next to him, holding a two month old Rose. Ron, who was sitting a little less calmly next to his wife, grinned at him.

"Of course she is Harry," said Hermione, slightly distracted by putting the pacifier back in Rose's mouth, "she's having a child, after all. It's not the easiest experience in the world."

Harry wasn't convinced. After all, Ginny had been acting strangely before he'd been kicked out of the room. For one, she usually didn't call him a heartless bastard, or say that he was never, ever, going to touch her again.

" So what's the kids name gonna be, Harry?"

Harry jerked from his state of contemplation, turning to stare uncomprehendingly at his best friend. He sat for a moment before Ron's question actually registered.

"Oh. Um, we thought that we might do Lily or Luna for a girl, and James for a b-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by another particularly harsh scream from inside the room. Harry's previously distracted gaze snapped back to the closed door, causing Ron to huff an annoyed sigh.

Harry jumped up and started pacing, his imagination running wild with him. All of the possibilities of what _might_ be happening in there was making him very worried.

"Harry, for the love of Merlin, _sit down!_"

The sheer force behind Hermione's voice caused Harry to sit down with a straight back and a quick 'Yes Ma'am'. He then blinked, and a grin snuck its way onto his face.

" I swear, I half expected Professor McGonagall to be standing in the doorway." He snickered at Hermione.

"That would be because I am, Mr. Potter."

Harry froze, turning slowly towards the doorway into the waiting room. There, standing resplendent in her emerald green robes, stood Minerva McGonagall. She had her arms crossed over her chest, a disapproving look on her face.

Hermione was sitting, her hands covering her mouth, amusement dancing in her eyes. Harry sent his best friends a scowl for not warning him, and then sent a sheepish smile towards McGonagall.

" Hello, Professor." He said, stepping forward to hug the strict Scottish woman who had become a grandmother to him. She smiled at him, and quickly started questioning him on the state of his wife and child.

Harry's gaze was frequently drifting back to the door that hid his family. He shifted restlessly in the hard backed chair, hoping against hope that the nurse would step out of that door soon.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry glanced up, his thoughts still wrapped up in his thoughts of his soon-to-be child. Then he did a double take at the nurse that actually was standing there.

He jumped up, quickly rushing towards her, questions spilling from his tongue.

" Is she alright? What about the child? Were there any complications? What gender was the baby? Are you sure they're both alright?"

The nurse simply held up a hand, a warm smile playing on her lips.

"Mr. Potter, would you like to come see your son?"

The simple question took his breath away. He had a son. A wonderful, beautiful son.

" Please?" He questioned weakly. He heard chuckles behind him, but he really didn't care, his thoughts too consumed in his newborn son to even give it a passing thought.

He entered though the door that he had been staring at all night, and his breath stopped at the sight in front of him. There, lying in the bed, sat his beautiful wife, pale and sweaty, though still the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. Her red hair spread out across her shoulders, her brown eyes shining. And there, nestled into her arms, was his son.

He was beautiful. His hair was his mothers, a bright, flaming red, but it was just like Harry's in that it went all over the place. His tiny little nose was all his father, and his eyes were a light hazel, almost a mix of mother and father.

Ginny looked up at him with tired eyes, smiling softly. She motioned him over with her head, as both of her hands were somewhat occupied.

" What do you think? Isn't he gorgeous?"

Harry looked up at her with eyes clouded with tears, as he took his son from her arms, into his. The tiny child nestled closer to his chest, putting his head as close to his fathers heartbeat as possible. Harry smiled.

" He's absolutely perfect."

**A/N: Blah. This didn't want to be written. I hope it was at least somewhat passable. :D **

** Tell me what you think, don't be shy! I swear, I will try my best not to miss anymore days, but I might skip a few here and there. :D **


End file.
